Dédoublement de personalité
by Kos1boyezz
Summary: Harry Potter retourne à poudlard et aime Hermione, il lui dévoile enfin sont amour, mais plusieurs évenement étrange se produisent


Chapitre 1

PS. Hermione n'avait pas de père il était parti alors que sa mère était enceinte.

Dans une maison appelée le terrier, il y avait une fête sublime pour célébrer la mort du mage dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Effectivement Harry avait été pendant ses vacances d'été avec Ron et Hermione récupérer les hocruxes et ils ont enfin vaincu Voldemort à jamais. Maintenant, Dans cette batiste, un hibou arriva apportant leurs lettres de Poudlard et une liste de leurs effets scolaires dont ils devront se procurer pour leur 7eme année à Poudlard.

Hermione apprit par ça lettre qu'elle serait prefet-en-chef ! Elle annonça la nouvelle au autre qui était fier d'elle

Le survivant parti avec la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione sur le chemin de traverse avec tous leur bagages par la poudre de cheminette. Rendu sur le lieu Harry prit soin de se cacher des Weasley et entra avec la jeune femme dans le magasin de balais. Ceux-ci voulaient offrir un light-speed, le balai le plus rapide, à Ron puisqu'il était gardien de but dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Hermione elle, acheta un magnifique papier d'emballage bleu pour couvrir leur super cadeau. Une fois sortit du magasin Ron accouru vers eux.

Où est-ce que vous étiez ?

On vous avait perdu de vue commença Hermione.

Vite ! Vite ! Vous allez manquer votre train coupa Mme. Weasley.

Puis en lançant un dernier au revoir ils allèrent dans un compartiment vide mais Fred et Gorge allèrent rejoindre Lee Jordan. Hermione lorsqu'elle entra dans le compartiment sorti un livre et commença à lire pendant que Ron, Harry et Ginny plaçaient leurs bagages.

L'adolescente était captivée par son livre enchanteur elle ne remarqua même pas que ses amis s'étaient endormi.

Le Poudlard express s'arrêta à Pré-au-lard et on entendit une voit sévère dire les première année suivez moi, par ici! Mais avancez!

Ce n'était pas la voit de Hagrid dit Ron à l'élu! Hermione s'avança pour voir de qui il s'agissait et resta figer d'horreur en apercevant Rogue!

Ron et Harry, eux par contre ne pouvant se retenir, hurlèrent d'une même voit : Rogue! 

Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent pour voir la suite de l'événement. Rogue, lui, se tourna vers Harry et Ron. .Que me voulez-vous ?

Ceux-ci ne s'avaient que répondre. Rogue lança alors d'un ton froid vous osez m'appeler pour rien ! Très bien alors 15 point de moins pour Gryffondor ! Comment ? Répliquèrent les deux adolescents en même temps… 15 points chacun trancha Rogue ! Mais… Non pas la peine de s'excuser !

Ron se tourna vers Harry et dit : il pensait qu'on allait s'excuser … ben voyons… 

QUOI ? 25 point de moins pour Gryffondor ! Ah mais bravo Potter et Weasley vous devez être fier vous avez fait un record pour votre maison, 55 point de perdu et avant la répartition mais encore bravo ! Il se retourna face aux premières années.

Le trio continua leur chemin vers Poudlard et montèrent jusqu'à la grande salle et s'installèrent en compagnie des autres Gryffondor. Après la répartition, ils se régalèrent du succulent festin Ron était en compagnie de sa petite amie, Luna Lovegood

Ensuite, ils montèrent dans leur dortoir pour aller dormir…Le lendemain le professeur McGonagall leur distribua leur emploi du temps Ron regarda Harry et Hermione et dit oh non regardez on commence avec le double cours de potion avec les Serpentard !

Les trois se rendirent tôt dans les cachots, comme ça Rogue ne pourrait pas enlever de point à Gryffondor !

Comme d'habitude Rogue n'eut pas besoin de demander le silence car toute la classe avait cessé de parler au moment ou Rogue rentre dans les cachots

Rogue avait ordonnée que la classe fasse une potion de dédoublement de personnalité. Après quelque minute la salle de classe fut plongée dans plusieurs vapeurs qui s'élevait dans les air. Neville qui devait ajouter des yeux de serpent à sa potion oublia et ajouta de Ellébore l'effet fut immédiat sa potion explosa et Hermione fut asperger de potion.20 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Hermione essuya son visage de la potion répugnante! La fumer noir qui s'était répandu sur Hermione s'envola dans les couloir. Norton Edward ! Amenez Granger à l'infirmerie ! Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor sortir de la classe.

Le reste du cours fut d'un ennui mortel lorsque la cloche sonna ! Harry et Ron ne prirent pas le chemin de la salle commun de Gryffondor mais ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. A mis chemin Luna Lovegood les rattrapa se jetant dans les bras de Ronald.

Lorsqu'elle vit que son amoureux allait à l'infirmerie elle lui Dit tu n'ai pas malade dit ?

-Non, non je vais voir Hermione… Tu veux venir ?

- Bien sur mon Ronaldocherie !

Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et demanda à Mme. Pomfresh s'il pouvait rendre visite à Hermione et elle les laissa entrer. Harry couru presque pour rejoindre Hermione puis d'un geste irréfléchie il l'embrassa ! Et ensuite se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'il venait de faire et ne dit que et alors … Euh tu va bien ? Oui je vais bien Mme Pomfresh va me laisser sortir avant de retourner au deuxième cour de potion d'accord alors nous allons te laisser. A plus !

Ron et Luna échangea des baisser passionner et Harry tanner de les voir prie son livre des potion et lu se qu'il lui restait a faire pour sa potion lorsque Ginny arriva sa longue et rousse chevelure traînât derrière elle. Celle-ci demanda à Harry comment allait Mione et l'ado lui répondit qu'elle allait bien et lui fit un sourire. 5 minutes plus tard ils laissèrent Ginny et parti à leur 2eme cours de potion dédaigner de ceux-ci ! Harry marcha et Mione fonça droit dans Harry et couru à sens inverse sans même s'excuser Il ne voulait pas la rattraper de peur d'arriver en retard. Il mis le pied dans la porte et resta bouche bée de voir Mione assit alors qu'elle venait de partir dans le sens inverse. A cette pensée la cloche sonna et Harry prit au dépourvu remarqua de Roque le fixait alors il se pencha et donna un coup de pied très fort sur le sol il fut projeter en l'air et atterrit le tête sous son bureau les deux jambes vers le haut et la jeune femme qui était dans ses pensée quelque secondes Plus tôt fut si bouche bée qu'elle tomba sur le sol ! PPPPPPPOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEERRRRRRR ! Beugla ROGUE !

Chapitre2

COMMENT AVIEZ VOUS OSEZ, vous resterez après le cours ! dit-il d'une voit plus calme… Granger, pourquoi êtes-vous sur le sol ! 5 point de moins pur Gryffondor ! Ahahahahahah cracha Malfoy si je compte bien les Gryffondor sont en tête du classement mais en dessous de zéro !

Malfoy cessez de vous moquer des Gryffondor mais j'avoue que c'est pas mal hilarant donc j'accorde 15 points à Serpentard.

Allons continuer vos potions maintenant ! dit Rogue.

Hermione était déjà la plus avancé et Rogue fessait le tour mais lorsqu'il passa devant Hermione il pouffa une exclamation de joie qui tenta de faire paraître pour un toussement et dit a ce qu'on dit les Gryffondor ne sont pas tous si nul, je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma carrière quelqu'un d'aussi douter pour faire une potion de dédoublement de personnalité 10 point pour Gryffondor bien arrêtez-vous et commencer à ranger votre kit de potion.

La cloche qui annonça la fin du cours retentit.

Harry resta assit sous les regards encouragent de Ron et Hermione.

Lorsque tous les élèves eurent quitté la salle du maître des potions il se dirigea vers Harry et dit Potter discutons maintenant de votre sentence. Voyons si je vous disais que vous ne pourrez plus participé au Quidditch ou encore 1 semaine de retenue avec ma personne. QUE CHOISISER VOUS, POTTER ? Ben je préférerais perdre des point pour Gryffondor Ah d'accord alors puisque vous ne voulez pas choisir je me faire un plaisir de choisir pour vous Potter se sera 1 semaine de retenue avec moi en plus de perdre 25 points de Gryffondor. Donc Je vous dis à ce soir vers 20heure dans mon bureau sans faute.

Mais …

- ce soir dans mon bureau a 20heure précise ! Ne soyez par en retard Potter !

Harry sortit de la classe en titubant, derrière lui et vit Hermione entrer dans la salle de classe et Harry fut surprit quelle ne lui disent même pas bonjour lorsqu'il lui a envoyé la main. Celle-ci voulait parler à Rogue pensa Harry. Mais le jeune homme trouva sa louche et tenta d'écouter leur conversation mais n'entendit que : à demain mlle Granger .

Rogue ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec puis laissa passer la demoiselle et sorti à son tour et referma la porte mais remarqua un détaille insolite il vit le survivant incrusté dans le mur et déclara très bien Potter 30 point seront attribué à Gryffondor Harry resta sans voix. Severus Rogue le regarda déconcerté et dit et bien voyons vous attendiez bien pour ne pas arriver en retard a votre retenu de se soir ? Potter fut surprit et il répondit euh oui, oui professeur, mais je commence a avoir faim alors je vais aller au festin à la grande salle a ce soir professeur.

Puis, il laissa Rogue derrière lui. Et pour une fois il fut content de lui. Il se dirigea pour aller au festin. En chemin, il croisa Hermione. Cette fois s'en était trop toute la journée fut d'une horreur total. Hermione lui fessait face et elle était en compagnie de Malfoy. Il était tellement indigner qu'il fonça droit sur elle sans même s'excuser. Il marcha à peine deux mètre et Hermione fonça droit dans le garçon à lunette ronde. Harry tourna la tête de l'autre côté et vit que la demoiselle était encore avec Malfoy à l'autre bout du couloir. Mione lui dit salut Harry la regarda encore et fut bouche bée qu'elle soit à deux endroit à la fois puis il pensa qu'il devait halluciner ou bien qu'elle avait peut-être utiliser sont retourneur de temps comme en troisième année. Il accompagna la demoiselle qui lui fessait face jusqu'à sa salle commune de Gryffondor

Harry demanda à Hermione d'être honnête avec lui et de lui dire si elle avait utilisé son retourneur de temps mais celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle l'avait rendu lors du troisième trimestre. Harry trouva ça louche jamais Hermione lui aurait menti ! Il avait l'esprit mélanger et chassa se qui venait de se passer de sa tête puis il dit à Mione qu'il devrai peut-être préparer leur cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Ron qu'ils avaient achetés au chemin de traverse. Ils le sortirent et ont écrit une carte. Comme ils l'avaient pensés Ron arriva quelque seconde plus tard avec Luna. Harry et Hermione se mirent à chanter la chanson d'anniversaire et Ron, ravis, déballa sont cadeau et avec une expression de stupeur sortit de la pièce accompagné des autres pour pouvoir essayer sont tout nouveau light-speed. Après des heures de plaisir ils retournèrent à l'intérieur car Harry devait se rendre à sa première retenue avec Rogue. Il arriva tôt dans les cachots pour ne pas se faire enguirlander. Quelques minutes plus tard le maître des potions arriva lançant un regard noir à Harry. Il était d'une humeur massacrante. Harry lui était habituer à voir Rogue de cet humeur et lui, paraissait plutôt détendu. Le professeur demanda à Harry de nettoyer touts les bassins de l'infirmerie. Celui-ci sans discuter prit le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Commença sa retenue. Après ce qui lui parut des heures Rogue le laissa partir et dit Demain soir même heure mais tu viendras directement à l'infirmerie.

Il était plus de minuit lorsqu'il eut rejoint la salle commune des Gryffondor. Le lendemain, Harry se hâta d'aller rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle. Et il trouva Hermione et alla la voir pour lui parler seul à seul.

Hermione commença t-il je t'ai toujours porté dans mon cœur et je t'aime vraiment beaucoup et j'espère que tu m'en voudra pas après se que je vais te dire mais je ne c même pas si tu ressent ce que je ressent pour toi. Tu est plus qu'une amie à mets yeux et j'aimerai sa devenir ton petit ami

- Ah Harry oui j'accepte je t'ai toujours aimé

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils retournèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la grande salle. Leur arriver soudaine fut plus qu'inaperçu des marmonnements de toutes les tables se fit entendre. Ron brisa la glace et dit alors vous êtes un couple !

Oui répondirent t-ils d'une même voix. La cloche sonna et ils partirent en défense contre les forces du mal. Après quelques minutes du cours le professeur Lupin (qui a bien voulut venir leur renseigner) posa une question à Hermione celle-ci répondit

- je… je …ne me sens pas très…très… très… très… très… Puis elle tomba sur le sol inconscient.

Le cours est terminé annonça Lupin vous pouvez partir sauf vous Potter et Weasley. Le professeur Lupin se pencha sur Hermione pour la prendre et l'emmener à l'infirmerie mais lorsqu'il fut à trente centimètres d'elle celui-ci fut éjecté contre le mur le même phénomène se produisit avec Harry et Ron. Weasley aller chercher mme Pomfres s.v.p. Ron courut vers l'infirmerie. Lorsque celle-ci arriva elle vit Hermione mais elle aussi fut incapable de la toucher. Lupin fit venir les autres professeurs et ordonna à Harry d'aller chercher Dumbledore. Lorsque l'enseignante de métamorphe arriva Hermione se leva comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique et fit éjecter le garçon à lunette lorsqu'elle passa à coté. Elle se tourna vers McGonagall et dit d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne : Vous professeur McGonagall vous devez aider Malyka pousser la porte la porte la porte qui… qui… puis elle retomba sur le sol.

Les professeurs furent horrifiés. Chacun d'eux à essayés de prendre Hermione mais sans plus d'effet même Dumbledore ne pouvais pas mais lorsque Rogue essaya il réussit à la toucher comme si de rien était. Se fut bien étrange néanmoins, il amena Mille Granger à l'infirmerie. 


End file.
